


The Tales of Michael Snart's Kidnappings

by Mockingbird_22



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Michael gets kidnapped many times, Michael the matchmaker, of the literal kind in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Michael Snart, son of the notorious Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold, gets kidnapped on five separate occasions by Central City's criminals. It's up to The Flash to save him, but Barry might just end up getting more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CFTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFTrash/gifts).



> Inspired by a discussion on tumblr from coldflashtrash.

At nearly 9pm an alert came in about a group of criminals holding a hostage in a warehouse near the docks. Security cameras and other pieces of tech that Cisco had linked up spotted the group and flagged it as suspicious. Barry rushed off expecting this to be just like any other rescue for a kidnapped person. What he didn’t expect to find was an adorable (and really that was the only way to describe him) young boy being held instead. Barry made quick work of knocking out a couple of thugs and tying the rest up for the CCPD. He wanted to sort this as quickly as possible given there was a child involved. Barry slowly moved over to the beat up sofa where the young boy was sat.

“Hi. I’m the Flash, what’s your name?”

“I’m Michael and I know who you are Mr Flash, you’re awesome.”

“Aww, thank you Michael. I’m sure you’re just as awesome. If not more so. You didn’t appear to be scared of those bad guys at all.”

“My dad tells me to be brave, even when I get scared and don’t feel brave. He says that way the bad guys will never win.”

“That’s good advice. Shall we get you home to your dad then? Do you know your address?”

“Yeah.”

Michael recited it like he’s learnt it almost like a mantra, with precision and clarity.

When they arrived on the street Michael told Barry, he jumped from Barry’s arms yelling “Bye Mr. Flash” and ran to the front door, pushing it open and slipping inside.

********

Len was anxiously waiting inside the house, still trying to track down the location of where Michael had been taken. He didn’t exactly have the same set up as a multi-million dollar research facility did. Lisa was there to, trying to calm him. Len prided himself on being cool and level headed in all situations. Never letting emotions come into play. But with his son, that was a whole different ball game. Len would protect him fiercely at all costs, he would give him everything and try and be everything Michael needed.

He never planned on a child, didn’t exactly seem himself as father material. But when he found out that a short term hook up had resulted in a baby, he vowed he would do everything to protect and care for the child. Be the man his father never was. It was a traumatic birth and Michael’s mother didn’t make it but Len swore to himself to be everything this little boy needed, regardless of how panicked he was feeling inside. Yes he had had a lot to do with raising Lisa but that was when she was a bit older, a new born baby was something different all together. 

Len was hunched over his laptop when he heard small feet running along the hallway and then a cry of “Dad! Dad! I’m here.”

Words could not describe his relief. He picked Michael up and swung him around in his arms, holding the boy close and giving him a squeeze. Lisa came over too and gave Michael a kiss on his head.

“Michael, what happened?”

“Some bad guys took me but then Mr. Flash came and saved me! And he can run so fast! He ran with me to get me here and it was so much fun! He’s so cool dad! Don’t you think so?”

“He’s certainly something, I’ll agree.”

“Oh your dad definitely appreciates the Flash, Mikey,” Lisa said with a wink at Len.

“Lise,” Len cautioned.

“What,” she feigned innocence, “You’re very grateful for him in his red suit, the whole city is.”

Michael just kept smiling at the mentions of The Flash, pleased that his dad clearly liked the hero too.

********

Only two nights later did another alert come in about a potential kidnapping. This time it was across town, nearer one of the industrial areas. Barry dutifully zipped to the area and scouted around before finding the kidnappers inside one of the office type buildings, guarding a very familiar looking little boy.

Barry incapacitated and took out the little boy’s guards just like last time and left them for the police to deal with.

“Michael?” Barry clarified before crouching in front of the child.

“Thank you Mr. Flash!” Michael said, leaping forward to Barry to hug him. He hung on tight before finally letting go.

Barry wanted to ask more questions about how Michael wound up here, was any of his family in trouble? But he put that away as Michael had had enough of an experience for one day and would be best back home with his family.

“Come on then, let’s get you home.”

Even though the journey took barely any time, Michael still managed to talk Barry’s ear off with questions about his powers, about what he does, how cool he is. How he has Flash pyjamas. Barry can’t help but smile.

Back at the labs Barry told Cisco and Caitlin that he had to rescue the same little boy. He hoped maybe they’d know something he didn’t, but no-one could come up with anything. Why all of Centrals criminals seem obsessed with one small boy was beyond all of them.

********

It happened again a week later. A different part of town again. This time Michael was being held in the basement of a closed casino. There were many more guards and thugs around this time so Barry had to plan his attack carefully. He tried to, quietly as possible, subdue each man without the other’s noticing. It worked well and Barry had just gotten to Michael when the boy screamed as an unseen assailant came up behind Barry from the shadows. Luckily Barry’s reflexes were quicker; he dodged the punch and zipped around the man looking for a good angle. He stopped and the guy managed to trip Barry up and get in a good punch to Barry's stomach.

Michael had started yelling and crying then and it only spurred Barry on to want to end this as quickly as possible with a child in the room. Barry jumped back up ignoring the pain and ran around the man, temporarily disorienting him. Barry whacked him on the head with a bottle he found and he went down, out cold.

“Hey, hey, hey. I’m fine okay. Please calm down Michael. I can heal fast okay and it really didn’t hurt that much,” Barry tried to appease the young scared looking boy.

“I’-I’m sorry. I know I-I shouldn’t get scar-scared,” Michael said, still sobbing with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“It’s fine to be scared Michael everyone gets like that sometimes. But you just gotta remember that it won’t last long and then you’ll feel better, yeah?”

“I guess,” Michael said, his eyes downcast.

“Hey, buddy. Can you look at me? Wouldn’t it be awesome if all your friends heard about how you helped the Flash take down a bad guy?”

“Bu-but I didn’t,” Michael said, voice small.

“Sure you did. You warned me he was there and then kept telling me to get him. Think that definitely qualifies as helping.”

“Really?” Michael’s face suddenly lit up.

“Of course. I can’t do it all by myself!”

“I think my dad would like you. You always do good for people and protect them and help them. And you care a lot I think. He cares a lot too and protects people. And he told me that he was so happy I had you there to protect me the last two times I got taken.”

“Well then Michael. Your dad sounds like a very good man. And he’s probably missing you like crazy by now, let’s get you back.”

When Barry arrives on the street this time Michael jumped from Barry’s arms but he didn’t run to the house like usual. Instead he stood staring at Barry. Small face clearly concentrating hard.

“Can you meet my dad? I think he’d like it.”

Barry’s was kind of flattered but his job was helping people and he’d already done that. Besides no-one wants a superhero in their house just because a 6 year old says it’s okay.

“Sorry I can’t. Got more people to help. Be safe Michael.”

“Okay. Thanks, Mr. Flash,” Michael said as he ran toward the house.

********

Len was pacing this time. He’d gone out and threatened various people but no word of where his son had been taken. Len completely blamed himself, he let Michael out of his sight for one second and he was gone. How did this keep happening?

The door had been left unlocked like last time so Michael could get in if he somehow made his way back again. Len hoped Barry and his team had a lead as he was starting to go crazy here. And if Len was praying that the Flash was doing his job properly then things were definitely getting strange.

Sure enough though the door pushed open and in ran Michael once more. “Dad!”

“Michael, I’m so glad you’re okay. I’m so sorry this happened again,” Len said as he crouched down to his son, pulling him close.

“It’s okay dad Mr. Flash saved me again. He’s so nice. I think you’d really like him. I asked him to come in and meet you but he said he had more people to help. He’s like you.”

“In what way?” Len asked, pulling back slightly to look at Michael’s face.

“You protect people and help them and so does he. I really like him and think you would too. He’d be good to have here with us. He could always help us!”

Len just chuckled as he pulled Michael close to him once more. Kids got obsessed with superheroes all the time, right?

********

This was getting stranger and stranger. The same child being kidnapped three times now?! Clearly this was not some kind of random occurrence but it still confused the hell out of Barry. Who kidnaps a child four times? Who is low enough to even kidnap a child in the first place?

The fourth time really had Barry questioning this guy’s parenting skills. This was the _fourth_ kidnapping in the space of a month. Clearly something odd was going on here. Maybe he should have taken Michael up on the offer to meet his dad, might have made things a bit clearer. Barry was fairly sure the boy was being used as a bargaining chip and not because he was some extreme child genius or something. That had crossed Barry’s mind at one point though.

This time around Michael was being held in the office of some dingy bar which had been closed up for “private business”. He also had his hands tied behind his back. Like he was going to be any trouble for a bunch of criminals.

Barry snuck in and had the place secure in no time, making sure to be extra careful that there was no-one else around _before_ he approached Michael. He really didn’t need some guy getting the jump on him just because he hadn’t been vigilant.

“Thank you Mr. Flash. Are all the bad guys gone?”

“Yeah all gone buddy. Tied up or sleeping waiting for the police to get them. Can I untie your hands?”

Michael nodded and Barry undid the rope. It wasn’t done up too tightly so he shouldn’t have any pain from it. Michael did rub at his wrist though.

“Mr. flash, can you be my dad?” Barry was suddenly struck with panic. What had happened to his dad? Michael was talking about him only last week. He almost didn’t want to but knew he needed to ask.

“Well,” Barry started softly, “what happened to your dad?”

“Nothing!” Michael said firmly. “I just want two cool dads!” Michael finished, like it should be obvious.

Barry was overcome with relief that the little boy’s dad was fine but also he couldn’t help but smile. He hoped someday he’d have a kid who was as adorable and loveable as Michael.

“People can have two dad’s right?” Michael asked, almost like an afterthought.

“Of course they can,” Barry answered.

“Good,” Michael said decisively.

********

When Michael got back home this time the first thing he told Len was “Mr. Flash is gonna be my other dad.”

Len took a minute to process that. Maybe this wasn’t just being obsessed with a superhero. Michael took Len’s silence as a cue to carry on talking.

“He said people can have two dads so I’d like him to be my second one, and then he can live here with us! And you’d really like him as well, I think he’d make you happy.”

Len really hoped this was just a phase for Michael, he didn’t want him getting attached to someone like that, knowing it was never actually going to happen. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about trying to meet someone, but in his line of work that didn’t exactly happen often. Most people weren’t exactly the settling down types looking for a committed long term relationship. 

“I’m already happy as I can be having you around Mikey.”

“Yeah but you can he happy with someone else too, I’d love to have another dad,” Michael said still grinning.

He kept talking about Barry the whole evening how brave and strong he was, how he took the bad guys down. How he was so nice and had calmed Michael that time he’d gotten upset.

After a while Len couldn’t help but think of what that kind of future might be like, would Barry ever go for someone like him? Criminal business aside, he was older, had a child and a whole heap of other issues. That didn’t stop him from thinking though even more so than before about settling down, finding someone. He’d had no time or want for a relationship or anything else since Michael was born. He didn’t want to bring someone into his son’s life that may not stick around. It was different with Barry though, and not just because Len really didn’t think Michael was actually going to let Barry have a say in the matter, Barry was… different. And he’d always sort of had a thing for him, and not just because of how tight the Flash suit was.

********

The fifth time, everything finally fell into place. A call had come in about witnesses seeing a potential kidnapping but it took a while to track down the location. Longer than Barry would have liked really if the hostage was who he suspected. But they found the site, a disused warehouse and Barry was on his way there.

He scoped out the inside and luckily there were only a couple of guys. Clearly whoever organised this assumed two grown men could handle a child. They probably weren’t expecting the Flash though, as far as Barry knew his rescues of a child hadn’t even made the news. Barry tied the guys up together and picked Michael up in his arms.

He stepped outside and was about to Flash off but saw Captain Cold coming towards him. Barry put Michael down and stepped in front of him readying for a fight.

It never came though. Instead as soon as Michael touched the ground he shouted “Dad!” and ran straight into Snart’s arms. Being picked up and held tightly to Snart’s chest.

Oh. And finally it all made sense to Barry. Of course these criminals would use the son of one of Central’s biggest villains against him. That was a new low even by criminal standards Barry thought. But hang on Leonard Snart had a child?

Michael was squirming excitedly in Snart’s arms.

“This is my second dad I was telling you about!” Michael said excitedly pointing at Barry. Barry tries to not let his utter embarrassment show. Good job the cowl was still up. He wondered what exactly Michael had been saying about him to his dad.

Barry wasn’t sure how he felt about any of this anymore. His nemesis, one of the most prolific criminals in Central was the father to a very adorable young boy that Barry had saved no less than five times. How did this even happen? Barry was sure normal people didn’t have to deal with this kind of thing.

“Seems you beat me here Red. Always quick off the mark aren’t you,” Snart drawled.

“Just doing my job is all.”

Snart walked closer to Barry, Michael still smiling in his arms.

“Thank you, Flash,” Snart said quieter, more sincerely. “Never thought I’d say that and mean it but I can’t help but be grateful to you for protecting Michael. You’ve no idea what he means to me.”

Barry smiled. “I think I’m starting to see.”

Michael was watching the exchange eagerly to see what would happen next. When nothing else was said Michael piped up.

“So can Mr. Flash come live with us now?” He asked, innocently.

Barry and Len shared an exasperated look. If nothing else the boy was persistent, you had to hand him that.

Barry leaned in to Snart, “He does know that we’re nemeses right?”

“Flash, it wouldn’t have mattered. He draws pictures of you rescuing him. And just you in general. And of the three of us, all holding hands together. He keeps putting them up on the fridge and then asking when you’re moving in, not sure we’re gonna get out of this one easily,” Snart told him. “Oh, and he wants a summer wedding.”

Barry felt himself flush again completely; it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about Snart in that way but this was serious. He didn’t want to break the kid’s heart but what could he do. This was a crazy situation.

“That’s ridiculous,” Barry exclaimed.

“I know. I’m aiming for a winter wedding, much more chilled.”

Barry groaned at that pun. But also was Snart serious? Had he actually pictured them together, getting married even?

“But how about we start with coffee?” Snart said.

Oh he was serious about the wedding thing? And asking Barry out apparently?! At that moment Barry also remembered something Michael had said a while back and started laughing.

“I’m serious here, Scarlet,” Len said looking a little disgruntled, and nervous?

“Sorry it’s not that. I just remembered ages ago Michael told me he wanted two “cool” dads. I should have figured it out then who his father was!”

Len looked down at Michael like he couldn’t be prouder.

“So coffee?” Len prompted again and Michael, who had remained suspiciously quiet up to now, pulled out his best puppy dog eyes. Barry knew he was a goner.

“Michael,” Barry addressed him. “Can you keep a secret?”

Michael nodded fiercely as Barry started to pull back his cowl.

When word got around that Michael was under the Flash’s protection now, no-one even dared lay a finger in him.

********

Coffee, was taking place at a smaller café away from Jitters to avoid the crowds and Len could blend in easier here. Barry had just arrived and saw Len sat in a booth chatting to Michael who was talking animatedly. He’d insisted he come on their dates (even though neither was sure Michael actually knew what a date was) to supervise. And probably to speed up the process of getting another dad.

It was Len’s fault really, or so he thought. He happened to mention once that the liked or was grateful to Barry, probably just after getting Michael back and that was it. Michael ran with it. Convinced he was right for Len. That they needed to be together and get married and get a house, even though Len had a house but accordingly to Michael that was the order things were done in. After the fourth rescue the pictures had started coming, the tales about how great Mr. Flash was, how he was like his dad. He’d talked about the Flash after each rescue but it seemed to get worse after each one.

Barry sat down with them and before he had a chance to speak Len pulled out a folded piece of paper.

“Barry I need you to know what you’re getting into. Look at this drawing, no don’t hide your face, look at it! We are standing in front of a house and holding hands. This right here is what you’re signing up for.”

It was said mostly in jest at the absurdity of the situation, Michael already having planned their future, but Len also knew he needed to lay it all on the table before they went any further. Getting serious with a guy who had a child was not for everyone, let alone when said guy was also your greatest nemesis. 

It went really well though and coffee eventually turned into lunch dates, cinema trips and park visits with Michael in tow, and the occasional dinner, if the place was kid friendly. They were all spread fairly far apart due to both of their busy schedules so it was already months after their initial first date. It was all very sweet but Len and Barry didn’t particularly get a lot of time to get to know one another, talk about more adult things. They hadn’t even kissed yet, at least no more than a peck on the cheek when they greeted each other or parted ways. Michael said it was icky and didn’t want to see it and if they had to do it they needed to wait til they got married, which he also asked about on every date. They both humoured him for a while.

********

Barry had fallen for Michael just as much as he had for Len but there were only so many coffee dates he could stomach. He wanted to actually get his hands on Len, all by himself, in more ways than one. Thank goodness for mobile phones and Michael’s early bedtime. They both knew taking this slow was going to be the best route, to see how things played out but 5 months was a little extreme without so much as a kiss actually on the lips.

Eventually Barry begged Lisa to babysit when she was back in the city. She was mostly innocent about it all until Barry left and she gave him a knowing wink and smirk. Michael had initially protested about how he needed to supervise but Len then told him that he would definitely be kissing Barry and Michael relented, even if he mumbled something about them not being married yet.

They hadn’t even wanted to go out, just spend some time alone, together. Len was coming over to Barry’s apartment and Barry was cooking dinner, just a simple pasta dish but it was nice to do something like this. At some point they may even work up to a fancy restaurant all by themselves, if tonight went well and they were able to find a babysitter for Michael. Barry was sure he could bribe Cisco if needs be.

As promised there was much kissing. And bloody hell, Len wished they’d been doing this month’s ago. Kissing Barry was unlike anything Len had ever felt, fire and passion, desire but with gentle undertones of real affection and longing. And even, Len was afraid to think it to let himself want it, love.

They fell into bed together but didn’t go too far. After all there would be plenty of time for that the way things were going. 

Len wasn’t planning on staying over but felt he couldn’t leave after that, for fear of sending some awful signal, but more importantly he didn’t want to. Michael would be fine with Lisa and Len would be back early anyway. And he was fairly certain Lisa expected him not to come home.

He didn’t want to leave warm lips and soft sheets and a strong embrace. And it was strong; Barry was deceptively muscly under that suit.   

********

Michael was already up and sitting on the sofa when Len finally walked in. Michael ran to him and the bombardment of questions began: what did they do, what did Barry cook, did Len like the food, were they getting married now, was Michael coming on the next date, did they want help with wedding plans. Len tried to skirt as many of the questions as he could. Well the ones he couldn’t give straight forward answers to at least.  

Then Michael asked why did Len stay and where did he sleep. That was a fun one to try and answer and before Len could Michael spoke up again.

“Dad?”

“Yes?” Len didn’t like Michael’s tone and where this might lead.

“Did you sleep with Barry?”

Len nearly chocked. Obviously Michael didn’t mean it like that but still hearing it in that way was enough. Len tried to regain his composure.

Michael just carried on regardless of Len’s coughing fit. “I heard that mummies and, or well daddies and daddies I guess sleep in the same bed?”

“Yeah, they do but Barry isn’t your daddy, son.”

“Well not yet. But he will be, once you’re married.”

This was never going to end. But at least Michael moved on to another subject and forgot about the previous question.

********

Barry stayed over quite a lot but he hadn’t moved in permanently, well not yet. Michael accepted that Barry stayed in his dad’s room without much question, even when he was told to always knock first if Barry was over, he did that anyway but Len was always sure to reiterate the point.

Michael was just ecstatic to have Barry around more and it appeased him when he was no longer able to go along on dates with the two men. Barry knew Len having the responsibility of a child was not something to think about lightly but this was what he wanted too, he wanted to be there and help raise Michael. Wanted to see his face light up when they talked superheroes or played with action figures. He loved the looks he got from Len too when he caught him watching them.

So, several more months down the line, when ‘I love you’s’ and serious discussions about the future had been had, Barry proposed.

Although it was probably much later than Michael had hoped for.

Len accepted immediately, he had no more hesitations or questions about how Barry felt. They’d already discussed everything important that they needed to- was Barry prepared to raise Michael too, did he want that and everything that came with it? Did they both want to get married at some point? How would things work out with their alter egos?

********

When they got back from the restaurant, Michael was still up. Len would have to have a word with Lisa later about that, it was way past his bedtime. In a way it was a good thing though with their news, they didn’t want to wait to tell him.

Len thought about showing him the ring, but wasn’t sure he’d understand straight away. So instead Len and Barry came to sit on either side of Michael who was perched on the sofa, Lisa took the armchair across from them.

Len took Michael’s hands in his and the reached across for Barry’s too.

“Michael,” Len started, “We have some wonderful news.”

Michael’s eyes lit up and Len nodded to Barry to carry on.

“We’re getting married,” Barry finished.

Lisa cried out in joy but it was drowned out by Michael’s wails of glee. He jumped up and excitedly moved around the room then he ran back over to hug both of them. Len grabbed a hold and pulled him back up and gestured for Lisa too, resulting in a mass Snart family hug/sandwich type thing. All of them squishing on the sofa and hugging tightly.

********

Michael didn’t get his summer wedding, but instead he did get to be ring bearer for a beautiful intimate gathering in the winter. He didn’t even complain that much really, after all he was getting The Flash as a second dad and in his words “that was pretty cool”.


End file.
